


How do you say Fuck Off in flower?

by Amanecer



Series: Flowers of life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: In which Hanzo runs a flower shop and Jesse is tired of yelling





	How do you say Fuck Off in flower?

"How do you say fuck off in flower?” The door to the small flower shop burst open as an irate man dressed in clothes that looked like he had stolen them from the set of a western movie barged in. Hanzo jumped in surprise looking up from the bouquet he was arranging, a glare soon masking over his surprise.  
“Do you mind?” The cowboy at least had the decency to look embarrassed at his sudden entrance.  
“Sorry” He rubbed the back of his neck, his voice a deep drawl. “I’m just all-fired up, I didn’t mean to come in hollerin.” Hazo raised an eyebrow at his customer.  
“How may I help you? Other than saying fuck off in flower?” He grinned wryly  
“I need two bouquets of flowers that tells the recipients that what they put me, and the others close to them through was seriously fucked up, and that they can’t just waltz back into our lives without consequences.” The cowboy clenched his fists, and for the first time Hanzo noticed that the left arm was a gleaming prosthetic.  
“May I have a name for this order?”  
“The names McCree, Jesse McCree.” Jesse tipped his hat to Hanzo who snorted, getting to work grabbing multiple flowers from the case behind him.  
”I must say that this is an unusual order.” The florist remarked as he busied himself with arranging the flowers in a crystal vase. “I normaly only get love sick teanagers or husbands who forgot their anniversarys.” Jesse chuckled  
“Well, I’m in one clusterfuck of a situation, and I’m sick and tired of all the yellin’ that's bein’ thrown about, so I thought ah hell with it why not be passive aggressive as all get out.”  
“That is certainly a creative way of dealing with your problems.” Hanzo's next words were cut off by the back door leading to his overhead apartment swinging open.  
“Brother, is everything alright? I heard the door being slammed and some yelling.” Hanzo's younger brother, Genji, stood in the doorway hair dyed a vibrant green that shone in the shops fluorescent lighting.  
“Everything is fine Genji,my customer was just, excited” He indicated Jesse, who stood staring at Genji as if he has seen a ghost.  
“Jesse?”Genji rushed forward vaulting over the counter.  
“Genji no! Your”Hanzo called after him too late as his brother tripped the metal braces encasing his legs catching on the low counter top. Jesse leapt in front of the younger man catching him and setting him back on his feet.  
“Whoa there partner, you and I both know that Angie would have your hide if you did something like that while she was around.” The two shared a laugh Hazo watching very confused from behind the counter. “So you finally found your brother then?” Jesse looked back at Hanzo.  
“Oh right, Jesse this is my brother Hanzo, Hanzo this is my foster brother Jesse.”Genji introduced the two. “So Jesse why are you here, did you finally find someone who would date you?” He teased  
“No actually.” Jesse's expression darkened “Gen, you might want to sit down for this.” Genji frowned but obliged pulling out a folding chair from behind the counter and sitting. “Jack, Gabe and Ana aren’t dead.” Jesse said quietly, “ Bout a week or so back they just barged back into our lives, well Jack and Gabe barged, Ana had tact and felt bad that she had left us, she honestly thought we were better off without her.” He shrugged. “But Jack and Gabe swear they did nothing wrong, they think they can just waltz back into our lives without facing the consequences.” Genji sat shocked, blinking, eyes wide. “There's been so much yelling goin’ on as of late that I don’t want to start in on it too , and if Gabe taught me something, it would be how to be passive aggressive as hell. So I decided to get them flowers that basically meant fuck off, you know how Jack is with his gardening shit, so he’ll at least get the meaning.”  
“Holy shit.” Genji breathed, “Holy shit.” He repeated, not able to come up with anything else to say.  
“Holy shit indeed.”  
“Brother make this the best goddamn flower bouquets ever.” Genji turned to Hazo a gruesome smirk crossing his scarred features. “And I do believe that I will be helping deliver this personally.” He and Jesse high fived. Hazo obliged his younger brother, he had only heard a few things about Genji's foster family, but he knew that it had hurt his brother when his foster parents Jack and Gabe had died in an accident, just after the death of his foster aunt Ana. To find that they were alive must be tearing him apart on the inside.  
“That is one bunch of ugly flowers.” Jesse remarked at the large color contrast between the different flowers.  
“Most cultures cannot agree on which colors symbolize what, so when you ask for a spiteful bouquet, this is what you get.” He gestured to the colorful monstrosity that he had the pleasure of making.  
“What even are most of these flowers?” Genji leaned on the counter resting his head on his hands.  
“These are yellow carnations, for disappointment .” He picked up one of the bright yellow flowers. “Anemone for abandonment.” The light purple flowers he picked up had large splayed open petals. “Petunias for resentment.” The light pink flowers clashed with the bright carnations. “Dead leaves for sadness.” wilted rose petals had been stuck into the top of the bouquet where flowers left blank spaces. “Marigolds for pain and grief” The deep orange flowers drew the eye and almost made up for the other clashing colors, almost  
“ I like how you work Hanzo.” Jesse remarked looking at the two vases of fuck off flowers as he had dubbed them.  
“He is single you know.” Genji noted, Hanzo smacked his brother blushing.  
“Well is he now.” Jesse grinned, “How about the two of us catch a movie sometime after all of this has blown over.”  
“I, don’t…”  
“He’d love to.” Genji interrupted “But now we have fuck off flowers to deliver, coming Hanzo?”  
“Sure,” Hanzo grabbed his keys locking up the shop as they left, walking down the street to deliver the most ugly bouquets of flowers he had ever had the privilege of making. Jesse's, offer of a date ringing through his thoughts.


End file.
